Forum:Inactive bureaucrats
So we have a few inactive bureaucrats. And per this forum, their rights should be removed. These are all the admins who haven't edited in over a year. CC, Joe, and TM have all been inactive for over two years and I think T14 retired. They'd all keep rollback and have a pretty easy time getting sysop back (if they ever come back). It'd be helpful if the administrators page showed people who actually edit here. Anyways, those are some of my thoughts. Green Rupee 08:39, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I agree that these users should have their b'crat and/or admin rights removed and left with rollback. we actually went through something similar to this on the Xenoblade Wiki recently, and the point was brought up that having inactive admins and b'crats could pose a potential security risk — especially with an adminned bot, which is why I think Triforce Bot should be added to this list as well. :For some reason, last time Wikia said they didn't remove b'crat rights. However, when we asked them from the Xenoblade Wiki, they removed them promptly. So hopefully they're more responsive this time around. —'Ceiling Master' 12:47, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with CM. If I remember well, they have rather changed their opinion after problems with some wikis and to improve security, in fact this is a rather usual procedure on Mediawiki-based sites. A previous inactive b'crat/admin who wants to come back and significantly contribute can anyway have his rights back.WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:45, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::We can remove Trifoce Bot's administrator status pretty easily. As for who's contacting Wikia, I could do it, but I don't have any experience contacting with them. Green Rupee 20:37, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::That's a good point, Green Rupee. I'd like to get a couple more opinions on this before I remove TBot's admin status, though. In regards to contacting Wikia, I'm not exactly sure the best way to do it, either. WA, do you know how UB did it? —'Ceiling Master' 15:23, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: UB surely requested either from the Special:Contact of the Wiki, the Wikia Staff members will receive the message, either directly to the Wikia Staff from the Community Central of Wikia. I guess that he rather chose the first option. WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Voting : : Before we contact Wikia, I'd like to make the support for removing the rights of Triforce Bot and the above four bureaucrats a bit more clear. Green Rupee 23:09, February 19, 2017 (UTC) : : Agreed. Even just for the sake of security, this should be taken care of; it also looks bad to have inactive users being advertised (for lack of a better word) as admins on the main page and whatnot. —'Ceiling Master' 23:20, February 19, 2017 (UTC) : : Agreed. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:55, February 19, 2017 (UTC) : : I really don't have an opinion on this. Sure it's good to follow procedure but this changing something that really doesn't effect anything. I suppose it's better to do it than not do it but it's not an issue I can find myself caring enough about to vote on. Oni Link 14:41, February 22, 2017 (UTC) : : Risk of security breach. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 11:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Bump Right, so it looks like this is going through. Just to be clear, I'm going to be asking Wikia to remove the Bureaucrat rights of CC, Joe, TM, and T14. In addition, I'll remove their admin rights and leave them with rollback privileges (this will also apply to Triforce Bot). JML and Minish we should wait on... and that just leaves AK. Now, for those of you who don't know, AK was an admin and a 'crat for a very long time, but he retired a while ago. He's "come back" a few times to make small edits, but it's been months now and I think it's safe to say that he won't be needing his rights anytime soon. Thus, I would like to add him to the list of 'crats for Wikia to remove rights from. —'Ceiling Master' 16:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :If I remember correctly he retired about 3 or 4 years ago. So yeah, it should've been done a while ago. Also, thanks for helping me out with this CM. Green Rupee 05:59, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Has it seriously been that long? Makes me feel so old. Oni Link 07:49, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem, Green Rupee. Truth be told, it's been bothering me for a while. And yeah, Oni, it's still hard for me to believe sometimes we've been here this long. I'll go ahead and contact Wikia today. —'Ceiling Master' 14:09, February 25, 2017 (UTC)